


Bell

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kisa comes up with a new way to keep track of Haru.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Fruits Basket' nor am I profiting off this.

Kisa wraps her arms around his massive neck. Haru waits until her fingers are laced under his chin before he stands up. Even with the slow rise, she nearly slides off. 

"I knew you were overdoing it," she murmurs, digging her heels into his sides, "At least you picked out a safe spot for transforming this time." 

Haru moves slowly, mindful of the flowers and scampering bugs. The bell wags back and forth, smacking against his chest. 

Kisa tightens her hold, rubbing her cheek on his scratchy back. 

"Are you going to sneak off again? Hatori is thinking about hanging a bell on the door." 

He grunts, a low rumble that crawls up through his chest and into his throat. Kisa laces her fingers tighter, heels digging sharper into his sides. 

"Do you promise to rest?" 

The bell smacks into his chest as he grunts.


End file.
